Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: Spiral War
by GunnerTheDigger
Summary: This story takes place after the events of the anime. The Spiral Races all around the galaxy are fighting for control of The Spiral Core. With no sightings of the legendary hero Simon in years, it's up to Kome, his friend Kittanna, and a brand new team Gurren. Please read at least the first 3 chapters and I guarantee you'll be hooked. Just who the hell do you think we are!
1. Prologue

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann

The Spiral Wars

Prologue:

30 years after the initial attack on the Anti-Spiral nemesis that threatened Earth, Spiral has started to emanate through the universe once again. Many civilizations have adapted to the Spiral energy and are adapting very quickly. The Spiral Savior, Simon, is left to wander this ever growing spiral universe, alone. Along his way across one of these Spiral colonies that has popped up on the Earth's surface, he met a young boy who was fascinated with the lights in the skies.

"Wowww! Look at them go! They're magnificent!"

"They sure are kid. That's Gurren Lagann and his fleet of Spiral Powered Gunmen! Quite the spectacle wouldn't ya say?"

"No not those, mister. The bright lights! There's so many of them! I leave that town over there every night," he points to a small town filled with many lights down a steep hill," then I come out here just to see these lights. My mommy said that they were called stars, but that was a long time ago. She's gone now and I live with my Aunt."

"Heh heh heh. So you're fascinated with stars eh? You remind me of my bro. He was always talking about piercing through the heavens."

Simon looked at the back of the boy's head as he stared into the night sky. "Hey kid what's your name?"

"It's Kome! But you can just call me Ko."

"Well Kome, I want you to have something. Turn around"

Kome turns to meet eyes wth a ragged old man. He was draped in a red cloak and he had a small pig-mole on his left shoulder. As Kome met the mans eyes he was astonished. Sparkling past a mess of facial hair were 2 green eyes in a spiral pattern with no iris. Both eyes were completely green with a black swirl originating from the pupil. The man held out his hand and conjured forth a small core drill. It shone with immense green luster. He handed it over to Kome and just turned around.

"Wait mister! What is this? And who are you?"

"That in your hand, is your own destiny, and one of these days, you'll run into your destiny, and you must face it with all your strength and the strength of the people that surround you. As for me, I'm nobody anymore, just a shadow of my Bro's shadow. Some call me a Spiral Savior, others call me Simon, and some just call me the Wanderer. But you can call me Friend."

And with that last comment, Kome was left speechless, grasping onto the first gift he had ever received, and watching the only friend that he's ever had walk away. He never got to tell him thank you or tell him goodbye. But he vowed that one day he would track down this "Simon" and he would thank him, not only for the Core Drill but also for the friendship that he provided which would change Kome's life from that day forward.

6 years passed and young Kome is sitting under a tree napping. He is wearing a deep blue cape with a star speckled pattern all over it. He has black pointed glasses covering his eyes (very reminiscent of Kamina's shades). A tall, young, blonde girl walks up to him and kicks him in the side.

"OW OW OW OW OW! Hey! What did ya do that for, Kittanna?!"

"C'mon Kome! Mom says it's time to go home! She says you've been outside for too long! So LETS GO!"

"Geez, quit yellin at me. I was only napping for like 10 minutes. She needs to relax."

"You understand that she's only caring for you right?! C'mon Dumbass, let's get goin before I kick you again!"

The two walk off, down a hill, to a village filled with lights. They walked to their quaint house and opened the door. From this moment on, their lives would be different. Their destiny would take them to places they never could have imagined.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Request from Up High? Is This Destiny?

"WE'RE HOME AUNT ANNE!" Kome kicks open the door and screams loud enough for the whole village to hear.

"Kome, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Kittanna sucker punches Kome square in the back of the head.

"Both of you kids knock it off." From around the corner comes a middle aged woman that is the spitting image of Kiyoh Littner (Bachika). Her name is Anne Littner, and she is the daughter of Kiyoh and Dayakka, also known as the child that activated the Anti-Spiral Human Eradication Systems.

The three sit down for a nice dinner. They clean the table and have some nice after-dinner conversation. They all three get ready for bed and expect to get a quiet nights sleep. But that is not the case. After Anne had put the kids to bed, she goes back downstairs to turn off the lights. As she is about to go back upstairs, she heard a soft knock at the front door. She stops and looks at the door, but eventually turns around to walk off believing she had imagined the knock. Three loud knocks sound from the front door. Startled, Kittanna and Kome come bolting down the stairs. As they reach the bottom of the stairs, a giant furry fist slams through the iron door. The giant hand grabs the door and rips it off its hinges. A hulking mass steps in from the black night. He wears a blue galactic military style uniform. His short blonde hair covers one eye. Behind him is a man with green hair and wearing another blue galactic military style uniform, and he is standing rather flamboyantly. The blonde haired man yells in a booming voice, "WHICH ONE IS ANNE LITTNER?!"

"Take it easy you big strong man," says the green haired man, "there's no need to yell. It's late at night and you've already ruined their door. Why don't you go stand outside and I'll handle this bit."

"You don't get to tell me what to do you naked ape, but seeing as you are more skilled in these matters, I suppose that you can talk to them."

"Well thank ya hun."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO TALK TO THE HUMANS!"

"Aye aye capt-"

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Anne pipes up from across the room. "YOU TWO QUIT FLIRTING AND EXPLAIN! NOW!"

"Feisty! Just like her mother." Replies the green haired man.

"You knew my mother, Kiyoh?!" Says Anne astounded.

"Knew her? Honey, we fought together against the Spiral King years ago. And I didn't know just her, me and your father were from the same village. I guess I aged pretty well didn't I?" Says the green haired man sassily.

"Well, even if you did know my mother, that still doesn't explain why you're here!"

"Relax sweetie, I'll tell it all now. But first, sorry about my partner over there. Even though he's a beastman, he acts more like a beast than a man. Anyways, his name is Viral and he is the Commander of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren and the representative of Earth in the Spiral Peace Conference. As for myself, my name is Leeron and I am the most fabulous original member of Team Dai-Gurren."

"You idiotic jerk! Don't act so high and mighty because you haven't aged. Are you forgetting that I too am immortal?" Exclaimed Viral.

"I was just making a joke Mr. Grumpy! I'm actually the Chief of the Science Bureau of Kamina City. I do a pretty good job too if I do say so myself." Says Leeron narcissistically.

"Ok I know who you are, but I still don't know why 2 high ranking officials are at my house late at night. So please just get to the point and quit making jokes." Anne says, pressing for answers.

"You're taking to long to explain this, you flamboyant ape! I'll do it! Basically, president Rossieu Adai has requested a summons of you, your daughter, and the boy Kome. Now if you will PLEASE, step outside. We must leave immediately. We will use force if necessary." Explains Viral.

"What?! THE President Rossieu?! Why?!" Shouts Kittanna finally giving some input on the matter.

All the people in the room are yelling at eachother. All except Kome who seems incredibly shocked by the matter. All of a sudden, memories of 6 years ago on a fateful starry night race through Kome's head. What else could these Commanders want? This must be his destiny calling. He grabs at his chest and says quietly, "No." Everyone falls silent. "No, I am not going. Tell President Adai that he'll have to find someone else for whatever he wants."

"That's not an option you ape! You will come with us, and you will come now!" Viral is enraged and advances across the room. He raises his hand as if to slap Kome, but before he does, WHAM! Kittanna hits him straight across the jaw. Viral gives her a glare. "You rotten ape. That's it. Leeron, take note. The targets resisted, so force was used."

"Well if that's what needs to be done, go ahead. Just knock em out though, they may be pesky but they're still important. Plus that boy over there is pretty cute too, wouldn't ya say?" Says Leeron as he fidgets with a gadget on his arm.

Viral raises his right arm, and in a split second, Anne, Kittanna, and Kome fall to the ground. Viral picks up all three 'targets' and walks out the door. Outside are well over 25 large Gunmen and hundreds of Galactic Military Personnel. Kome, Anne, and Kittanna are tied up and put into a cargo Gunman. Viral jumps in his own Gunmen, Grand Enki then he gives a signal to Leeron who climbs in a large airship Gunmen and the entire Platoon leaves the small village.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Destiny's Call for Man of Importance

"Hey. Hey Bozo. Mom, I don't think he's gonna get up. Should I give him the Kittanna Kick Of Womanly Waking?"

"Kittanna! Of course not! He'll wake up soon enough. I guess naming you after your Uncle was a smart decision. You've got a lot of that Bachika blood in you."

"Hey! Keep it down back there! You're on lockdown til we meet with President Adai!" Yells a blue clad space soldier.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME BACK HERE AND MAKE ME YOU SPACE GOON!" Kittanna boils with anger and tried to charge the captain's seat where this soldier was sitting. She hits an invisible wall and is sent backwards with a cry of immense pain. She was instantly knocked out.

At the sound of this, Kome shot upright in a state of panic. His chest was pounding and he could hear a soft whirring sound coming from what seemed to be inside his head.

"Kittanna?! What happened?! Aunt Anne?! What's going on?!"

"Calm down Kome. We need to be quiet. It's obvious that we aren't guests of President Adai, we're prisoners. What happened to Kittanna will happen again to us if we don't cooperate. Come close to me child. I'll hold you till we arrive at the Head of Tepplin in Kamina City."

Kome scoots over to his Aunt. He doesn't feel scared or nervous or even mad. He feels excited. Those words of Destiny echoed through his head. The whirring sound getting louder. Heart beating faster. Kome had a feeling he was going to see his Friend soon.

*Scccrrrchh...Sscccrrrrchh* "Gunmen 421-324 Pilot Namura do you read?"

The man In the blue uniform picks up his radio transmitter. "Yeah I read ya loud and clear Kamina City Ground Control. Is there a problem?"

*Scccrrrchh* "There appears to be a massive influx of Spiral Energy. Check your spiral generators for flooding. We don't want you to crash while you're delivering the Package to President Adai."

"Really? I hope the engines aren't flooding again! Hahaha alright lemme check." The man now identified as pilot Namura started to fidget around with the controls before radioing back to KCGC. "Uhhhh there's nothing wrong with the engines and there's no one on board that could produce a Spiral Reading big enough to equal a possible engine malfunction. You sure you're reading it right?"

*Scrrrrrchh* "Of course I'm reading it right! I'm not some new recruit that doesn't know what he's doing! There is definitely a large Spiral Source on board and it is definitely growing! Perhaps YOU are readi...oh. Hold on. I'm getting a call from...President Adai?! I'll patch it through so that it's a three way call."

"...If Kome and Company are not not in my presence in the next 15 minutes you'll be reassigned to planet Xexes and be put on foot patrol in the Pitan Slums do you understand me Namura?"

"Uh um yessir President Adai sir." Pilot Namura reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small navy blue steel drill and thrusts it into a small spiral hole giving it a sharp twist. The whole space craft lurches forward and within the next 5 minutes they were hovering above Fort Tepplin in Kamina City.

Bags are placed on the heads of Kome and Company and they are ushered down corridors and up stairs all the way into a room surrounded by windows. The bags are removed and one desk is seen in the middle of the room. President Adai turns around. He was severely aged compared to pictures Kittanna had seen in her textbooks. Rossieu's eyes suddenly grew wide and his mouth hung agape. He uttered 1 word. 1 question.

"...Kamina?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Manly Spiral Heir

The room is silent until Rossieu corrects himself.

"Uh, I mean, Kome! Excuse me but the resemblance is utterly striking. That being beside the point, you obviously don't know why you've been brought here," his gaze shifts to Namura and the guards that were part of the escort, "or why such honorable guests were treated so horribly."

"Honorable? Guests?" Asks Anne, "President Adai if I ma-"

"Call me Rossieu. Please." He says with a smile.

"Okay, uh, Rossieu. Can we be told why we are here? This is all very confusing and I'm sure the kids are scared." Replies Anne.

"HEY! WE AINT SCARED AND WE AINT KIDS!" Shout Kittanna and Kome simultaneously.

"Ah yes. Everyone calm down just a bit. LEERON! VIRAL! GET IN HERE WE ARE GOING TO DISCUSS THE MISSION!"

"Ooooo don't spare any of the juicy details, including all the special parts about me?" replies Leeron.

"Haha of course Leeron. So Kome. Starting today, you are the new leader of the Spiral Corps and you are the leader of the First Squadron more commonly know as Team Dai-Gurren."

"I'M WHAT?! Why?! Why me?"

"2 simple reasons. 1: When we scanned the Earth for all Spiral energy readings, amongst the civilians, yours was by far the largest. And 2: You were hand picked by Simon himself."

"Simon?!" His first real friend. Simon. What does any of this have to do with him?

"We know about the Core Drill he gave to you 6 years ago. In fact we know many things. Things about your real parents, things about spiral energy, and even things about immortality. Isn't that right Leeron?"

"I'm living proof of immortality, baby. And I'll be living proof for many millennia."

"Hold on, back up." says Kome, "Real parents? I knew my real parents. They died when I was 7."

"Close. The people that found you died when you were 7." Explains Rossieu, "But in fact your real parents are Katiyu Giha and a Spiral entity known as Lira. You see in order to understand this tale of lineage, we must go far into the past. Before humans had breached the surface. When Lordgenome still reigned. Your real father, Katiyu, lived underground in a humble village called Giha. He was a digger and during one of his expeditions he hit a patch of Spiral Energy that had condensed itself into a crystalline form. It glowed a dim dark green. He peered into the Spiral Crystal and saw a woman encased within. Being the good samaritan that he was, he immediately did all he could to break her out. He drilled away at that Crystal for approximately 4 hours with no breaks. He eventually reached the woman and brought her back to the village. He had been in that tunnel for so long that everyone working had gone home and it was lights off for the night. He took her into his house and cared for her. Now Katiyu also had a wife at this time whom was pregnant with their first son, the hero of the universe Kamina. Together they nursed this woman back to health. Her name was Lira. One week later, Lira came to. She was frightened at first. But once calmed down, she explained how she got there. She was a Spiral Entity. A being comprised solely of Spiral Energy. She fought in the war with Lordgenome, who had subsequently created her to aid him in his travels. When she was with Lordgenome on Earth's surface, she witnessed him change from the man he was, a Galactic Warrior, into the man who enslaved an entire race. And seeing this change, she tried to talk sense into him, but he quickly grew angry and sent his 4 generals after her. They scoured the surface looking for her, destroying most of it into wasteland. With less and less places to hide, she went underground and manifested 90% of her spiritual energy into a blast that would crystallize and seal her away safely underground. Until now. She encouraged Katiyu to raise an army to the surface and over throw the demented King. He was conflicted. He wanted a better life on this surface for his son, but he also wanted to stay safe in the life that he had known for so long. So they made a compromise. Lira would assimilate with the Spiral and give her remaining 10% to Katiyu. She told him all about how Spiral Energy can be transferred from person to person. He was to grow her 10% within his body, displace it evenly through other people in the village and start an uprising when he was ready. But Katiyu did not follow this plan. He never used his Spiral gift so it remained at 10% for years."

"Okay but where do I come in?" Demanded Kome.

"I was getting to that point." Replied Rossieu, "You see Kamina was born a few months later. They lived a happy life until Kamina was 5. Katiyu needed to know if the surface was real. And he needed to know if it could be a safer place than the village. Katiyu knew that food would eventually run out in Giha, so he made the decision to take his family to the surface. His family of soon to be 4. Himself, his wife, Kamina...and you. His wife was pregnant with a second child."

"Woah woah woah, not so fast Prez," exclaims Kitanna, who had been surprisingly quiet for this whole ordeal, "if this were true, Kome would be hundreds of years old right now. Does this pile of Grippo (grape/hippo creature) dung look centuries old to you?"

"Ah yes Kitanna, but the Spiral does not bind itself to our laws of reality. It has its own set of amazing capabilities and even some major handicaps. Allow me to continue. Upon reaching the surface, Katiyu could see this was no place for a child. With a loving pat on the head, he bestowed Kamina with 5% of his Spiral Powers and sent him back down to Giha. He tried to convince his pregnant wife to go back down, but before he could, a gunmen appeared. The stomping of the Gunmen above Giha village causing an earthquake, which we believe to be the earthquake that killed Simon's parents. Katiyu and his wife were forced to run for their lives, leaving Kamina behind. They managed to get away and hide on the surface for 2 months. One night, his wife went into labor, with you of course Kome. The yelling attracted a nearby gunmen. You were in this world for 15 seconds and your life was already in danger. Your father grabbed you in his arms and ran with you, leaving his wife behind. She was captured and brought to Lordgenome. She later became the mother of Nia, the Anti-Spirals' spy and special operative. Katiyu ran for 2 hours, all the while clutching you, Kome. After stopping he looked down as on you as you began to cry. He new that you wouldn't last long in this world without a mother. So he tried something extremely experimental. Something Lira had once done. He gave you the last 5% of his spiral power and then he turned you into a Spiral Crystal."

"Well then how come he ain't a rock right now? Huh? Your story seems a little hokey to me Mr. Adai" piped up Kittanna.

"Kitanna PLEASE shut up and be respectful! He is the president of Earth." Scolded Anne.

"Hahaha oh Anne, I'd expect nothing less of Kittan's namesake. Well you see a few events led up to the reversal of your crystallization. Kamina started Team Gurren and teamed up with the great Wanderer Simon." There was that name again...Simon. Kome's heart started beating faster and the whirring sound in his head came back. "But in the beginning, Simon actually had no Spiral Powers at all. Until our battle with Thymilph the Raging Wave. In a moment of doubt, Simon froze, causing Kamina to punch Simon into a solid state of mind. When doing this, he accidentally transferred all of his spiral energy into Simon. This was the damning moment in Kaminas life. With Spiral Energy, he would have been able to regenerate the wound that led to his death. Fast forward to our battle with the Anti-Spiral. The ring on Nia's finger, held the stone that was to be you. When Simon passed Gurren Lagann through the ring, he sensed your life force. After concluding the battle he returned home to marry Nia. After her death he wandered the earth with her ring. Then one day he decides it is time for the next generation of the Spiral to come about. He wanders into a village and decides on a nice family to bestow you upon. He knew Anne was in this village and he entrusted you to her, if your new parents were to fail. He places 5% of his own Spiral energy into you causing you to revert back to your infant self. He handed you over and then returned to exploring all there was to explore."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Truth Revealed! A Legendary Decision is Made!

Silence fell across the room. Maybe it was disbelief, or maybe it was contemplation, but nobody made a sound. Without fail, Kittanna was the first to break the silence. "Whaddya want with him? Why not me?! I've got Bachika Spiral Energy flowing through me. Give me a core drill and I'll be way better at anything than that loser will be."

"Ah yes, and then there's Kittanna." Replied President Adai. "We will definitely be needing you as well. Not 1 person alone could pilot Gurren Lagann in the beginning."

"No no no. You're not taking my daughter OR my nephew. Why even have them pilot Gurren Lagann?! I though General Commanders Gimmy and Darry Adai were it's pilots!"

"And they are sweety," pipes up Leeron from beside President Adai's throne, "but Kome and Kittanna will not be piloting Gurren Lagann. You see, making Gunmen is easy, but they don't do much for people with Spiral Energy. So we managed to build a super cool invention called the Grapearl which used a bastardized form of Spiral Energy, but it wasn't enough to defeat those tacky Anti-Spirals. So me and my big, meaty, and massive...intellect came up with a solution. We would make more "Laganns" so to speak. More formally, we are making more Spiral Adaption Ships. Lagann is an evolutionary machine. It evolves by assimilating with a new machine and adapting itself to become stronger, increasing its capacity for power. So far we have built one new SAS. We are calling it Laginra, and we need you to pilot it, Kome. And as for you lil Kittanna, well, I'll let this big hunk of beast tell ya."

Viral (who had remained silent out of pure respect to his president) now began to speak, of course, by yelling. "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT! IT IS NOT FUNNY!" Leeron just smiles, winks, then blows him a kiss. "Dear god you stupid ape. Yes, girl, I will be training you in my Grapearl squadron. I was a former pilot of Gurren Lagann, so I will teach you the ropes of how to help pilot. And using a Grapearl instead of a Gunman to combine with Laginra will result in differences as well. You have much to learn and I WILL NOT GO EASY ON YOU!"

"Anne," said President Rossieu, "you needn't worry. We will protect them at all costs. They are working with the best people in all of Kamina City. They will be in Gurren Lagann's squadron, so they will be thoroughly protected. And if you want, there is a place for you too. Your mother fought against Lordgenome you know. We would be honored to have you."

"May I speak to you in private please, President Adai?" replied Anne.

"Certainly. Leeron, Viral, please show Kome and Kittanna to the Dining Hall." Replied President Adai.

APPROX. 4 MIN AFTER MEETING WITH ROSSIEU: The four walked down a long marbled hallway. There was a long royal red carpet proceeding down the hallway. On their right was a wall of doors seperated by busts of Kamina and paintings depicting the battles against Lordgenome and the Anti-Spiral, the left wall was all windows. Leeron was quite a distance ahead of the rest, staring straight ahead and bobbing his head from side to side as he iummed a tune. Kome couldn't help but admire the busts and paintings, hoping to catch a glimpse of his legendary friend Simon. Kittanna, head down whilst being eerily quiet, trudged alongside Kome deep inside her own thoughts. Viral glared at Kome and Kittanna, hyperaware of anything that could happen, ready as a cat to pounce on its prey. Leeron led this motley crew to the Dining Hall for a grand feast in honor of such special guests. Or so he thought. Kittanna perked up and hit Kome in the shoulder. Then, in a loud whisper, began to communicate her once brooding thoughts. "Psst. Hey. Knucklehead. You really wanna follow these guys and do what they say? Or do you want to actually go get some real answers for ourselves?"

Kome looked at her bewildered. Surely she had gone legitimately insane. Trying to outrun and overpower the man that punched a literal hole through a steel door?! They would die as soon as their foot thought about moving away. "God no Kittanna. That guy, what was his name? Veerat? Him back there. He'd kill us no problem."

"Don't worry Kome, I've got a plan of Extreme Womanly Craftiness. Remember how much he hated when that guy," she points at Leeron, "started flirting with him? Well that's how you'll distract him. I'll handle the rest." "What? Wha-Wait, no that's not a goo-" "Okay good," she then turns quickly away to face Viral, catching him off guard slightly, "hey mister beast thing, Kome needs to tell you something." she turns back to Kome. "Good luck." Kittanna gets behind Kome and pushes him towards Viral. Leeron noticed that the others had stopped, so he decided to stop and watch as well.

"Uh, hey, uh, cutie I guess..." says Kome sheepishly and unconvincingly. His eyes dart from the ground to Viral's gaze and then to Kittanna who gives him the 'keep going' motion. "You, uh, look really nice er uh I mean totes hot in that uniform...big guy..." Kome begins to fidgit and blush.

"What is going on. Seriously. GREEN HAIRED APE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS ONE?!"

"Don't look at me cupcake." replies Leeron.

"Yeah look at him! Look at Kome!" insists Kittanna.

"Uh yeah you hunk?" Kome says, darting a glance to Kittanna who gives him the thumbs up glance. She then slinks around behind Viral to his right side.

"HUNk?! What are you talking about?! Are you tryin-" FWOOM! Kittanna tackles Viral sending him out of the window. They look at Leeron, who gives them a smile, looks down at his wrist device, turns around, begins humming and then walks off.

"Cmon Kome, lets go find some answers." Says Kitanna as they run the opposite way from Leeron.

BACK IN THE TRONE ROOM: "President Adai, if I may, I can't possibly let them be pilots. I know what happens out there on the battle field. It happened to my father. They will die. You and I both know they will." Says Anne

"Anne, if it helps, their first mission won't even be on the battlefield. They will find Simon as their first mission. Away from the war."

"NO! It is still far too dangerous. Don't you think other Spiral Races will be looking for their liberator to help themselves win this war? Sending my child and nephew out there to do the same will only result in MY heart breaking and THEIR lives being taken. The answer is no. Even if they say yes, it's still a no. Now take me to the Dining Hall and we are all leaving. Do not try to contact us again. With all respect to you, your lordship, farewell." Says Anne.

"I'm afraid that isn't an option." Imperial guards come and grab Anne, holding spears to her neck. One move and she's dead, "You see, we need them. It's not a matter of want. I honestly don't care who you are. You oppose the government, you oppose the world. We through Simon in jail. You think we won't throw the spawn that triggered what could have been humanities extermination into a cell? I'm afraid that they WILL be searching for Simon. He is what we need in order to rule over the other Spiral Races as Supreme Spiral Overlords. We will single handedly control the universe and keep it in order. GUARDS...take her to dungeon 17. I'm sure she will recognize her new cellmate."


End file.
